User talk:66.28.139.242
Funny, but stop please. -Auron 07:24, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Since it's you asking, ok. But other vandals won't be so nice. The entire wiki could have been ASCII porn by now, and would have stayed that way for hours.--66.28.139.242 ::Thanks :) -Auron 08:21, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Congrats, you pulled me out of my break by being a vandal. Please stop adding the copyright infringement to articles, because of the nature of GW, nearly nothing we post would be that. The articles are not infringements if Anet has not changed its EULA since 5 minutes ago.--[[User:Gigathrash|''Gig]] [[User_talk:Gigathrash|rash'']] 21:22, 14 September 2007 (CDT) The infringement is not to a.net, but to individual users who have contributed to the article. For example, I did not release my edits to the PvE article for use by commercial reasons, and yet that article is being used for commercial reasons. As we use the wiki, we *must* tag pages that infringe on the rights of copyright holders. This would exclude content derived entirely from a.net. Otherwise, it would be legal to post warez to this site. If that's true, then perhaps pirates should be invited to use this server as they see fit.--66.28.139.242 Commercial? Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah... so You're saying that that you want to flag EVERY page as having material that was copyrighted on Project:Copyrights? That page has no material that's on a different licence then the rest of the wiki. And you're seriously asking for a block for vandalising pages. — Poki#3 , 21:50, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :He's upset by the Wikia move. It's a commercial, for-profit company that is making money by providing the content from the wiki which was all contributed under an explicitly non-commercial license. Or at least, I believe that's his reasons for doing the entries. But that doesn't excuse the vandalism. --24.22.225.85 21:55, 14 September 2007 (CDT) : Not every page. Many pages have been released under more liberal licenses for use on the official wiki. Other pages contain information 100% gleaned from a.net (from in-game, fansite kits, or the official website). :Every last single page under the creative commons license now needs to be deleted or completely rewritten, for the same reason as if those pages are deleted when they appear on the official wiki. The license does not permit commercial use. :Also, edits as they occur must be deleted, as the license is still policy despite the move.--66.28.139.242 ::Dude, even if your bunk claim has any merit then you still violated rv1--Alari 22:00, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::Then how do you propose the material breaking copyright be cataloged?--66.28.139.242 ::::Vandalism stands.--Alari 22:06, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::If you claim that "Every last single page under the creative commons license now needs to be deleted" then the whole wiki just got blank. Every edit is released on that licence. Some user contributions (not "pages") can be dual licensed, but they can't be NOT released under BY-NC-SA 2.0. If you have a problem with the Wikia move, express your problems politely on Talk:Wikia_Move. Add were here from the beginning, and they are used to fund server hosting, and not for profit (this is subject to change after the Wikia move, and if you have problems with that you should also express it politely on Talk:Wikia_Move). Keep the discussion on one page (Talk:Wikia_Move), NOT every other page on the wiki. That's vandalism. — Poki#3 , 22:10, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::The move has already taken place, at least as far as domain ownership is concerned, and Wikia has already stated that "there will always be ads". Now comes the difficult task of cataloging which content can no longer appear under this domain name. I'll refrain from making any further copyright notices ... for now. But the situation I started here will have to occur on the Wikia fork of this database. :::::Otherwise, this is a warez site.--66.28.139.242 ::::::Then you might want to direct some concerns to Wikia itself. Here are some links. Also take note, that Wikia officially supports add placement http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Terms_of_use. And on a different note, let me tell you that I also have some problems with the Wikia move. Not only don't I like wikia personally, but the licensing bugs me too (the fact that Wikia releases contributions under GFDL, and not CC. This was the main argue spot that resulted in the official wiki starting from scratch and not from the data here.) I don't care about the add, since I got them disabled :P. I figure that other people already talk about it, and they probably know more then me. If worse comes to worse, I'll just stop contributing and go [somewhere else. Do you see me "vandalising" every page a find with the Random Page Button? :P That's just not the way to do it. Now, if you excuse me... it's 5:30 AM and I need some sleep... — Poki#3 , 22:34, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yea, i have been contacting Gil about the ad's and the licenses, he is well aware of the issue now, he is looking into it, he just needs time now. -- Xeon 22:52, 14 September 2007 (CDT)